Years of Memories
by Ezra Verwayn
Summary: During his fifth year, Harry Potter, order to do it by the Ministry, thanks to Umbitch, is made to go through the dreaded Memoria Chair. A Magical Artifact that makes the person subjected to it to reveal their life memories. Hopefully, for Harry, instead of making his life worse it'll become better in time. SLASH! M!PREG! EWE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Nuggies! I probably shouldn't start a new story with all the ones I got to update and all, but here it is anyway! So, this is placed in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts for those that are curious about the timeline. This will NOT follow canon storyline, but it is not completely AU.

WARNING! This is a SLASH and M!PREG FANFICTION so to the people that are not acceptable to this FANFICTION there is a snazzy little back button you can press to exit out of the story. No one is making you read this just like no one is making you leave a nasty review that'll just be ignored anyway. Take your negativity and go elsewhere. It's not appreciated here.

Rating: M

Pairing: BlaisexHarry

Chapter Warning: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the franchise. They belong to their original owners. I make no profit from this as this is for pure entertainment only.

* * *

The Great Hall was silent for once as the whole student body and staff sat in shock staring at the one person still standing. Short, a bit rounded, and covered head to toe in pink, Dolores Umbridge stood before the student body with a smug look plastered to her face. Before her was a reclined chair like in a muggle dentist office chair with a what looked to be like a pensieve at the head of the chair.

"Dolores what is the meaning of this?" asked a strangely calm Albus Dumbledore. His wrinkled hands were clasped in his lap to keep himself from reaching for his wand.

"It is exactly what it looks like, Headmaster," she simpered as she glared down at one Harry Potter, "The Minister has given me permission to use the Memoria Chair on Mr. Potter."

Whispers broke out among the students at the mention of the Chair. Some knew what it was while others asked their neighbors what the Chair was. "Hermione?" Harry asked his bushy haired friend.

Her brown eyes looked at him and shook her head. She had no clue what the Memoria Chair was. "The Memoria Chair is usually used in high classed cases in the Wizengamot. The Unspeakables created the Chair years ago during the First Wizarding War. It shows whoever is sitting in the chair their life memories even if the person who is on the Chair doesn't remember them," came the unexpected voice of his best mate, Ron, "Oh and it also breaks Obliviates."

Hermione and Harry stared at Ron with wide eyes. "Life," Harry's voice cracked softly, "Memories? They want to watch my entire life?!"

"Harry! They'll find out about Sirius, Pettigrew, and everything that has happened," Hermione said as her mind whirled over her own memories, "Harry they'll know exactly what happened at the end of last year and about the Dementors this summer! It'll change everything!"

"But they'll also find out about all of the not so legal things we've done like the dragon. They'll also find out about everything about the Dursley's all of the scars, and the… the…" Harry said not being able to finish his sentence. This last summer with his relatives was the absolute worst as Dudley and his Uncle got a few things in mind that they never did before. His Aunt did nothing about it either.

"Harry," Hermione said as she looked down at the empty table. She clenched her hands under the table as her mind went back to what Harry told her about his summer and about how she found out her best friend was violated in the worst way.

"As this is going to be an official viewing, per Minister order, Mr. Potter is allowed to invite anyone he wishes to that is not currently in the room since the room itself will seal during the viewing," he heard the Headmaster say from the head table making the room quiet down again. Harry could feel the stares as students turned to look at him as the Headmaster asked, "Is there anyone you wish to be here Mr. Potter?"

Harry thought for a moment before nodding, "Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Amelia Bones," he listed off as he felt his heart pounding deep in his chest.

"Then they will be summoned," Albus said the twinkle in his eye caught the candle light making shine brighter as he summoned a house elf to get him parchment and paper before sending it off with letters to the three in question.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry with confused eyes.

"Then they'll finally find out that he is a Death Eater. He can't play off that he is Imperioused from his actions during my second and fourth year since they don't believe that HE is alive," Harry explained, "They can finally find out the truth."

Time went by in silence as everyone waited for the three people to arrive. Harry sat there trying to ignore the whispers and looked of the other students as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Ron and Hermione whispered to each other as they looked down at a parchment paper Hermione got out of her bag. They had eaten in their wait but finally three figures appeared at the Great Hall doors.

Remus Lupin, scuffed up and scarred, calmly walked into the room with Amelia Bones beside him. Trotting along the ground was a large black dog with fluffed up curled fur.

"Grim!" came a shout from the head table and everyone turned to see Trelawney jumping out of her chair and pointing fingers at the dog.

"You're mistaken ma'am. He's just a rather large magical breed of German Shepherd*," Remus said as he whistled for Snuffles to come back to him.

Ignoring the frightened woman the duo approached the head table with Remus giving Harry a small smile and a wave. Lucius arrived not long after Amelia and Remus sat down and made his own way to the head table to sit next to Severus.

"Now that everyone has gathered I would like to ask Mr. Potter to lease come up here so we can get started," Dolores said still standing beside the Chair. Harry, with a couple of looks to his friends, got up and made his way reluctantly to the front of the room where he was made to sit in the chair and lay back in it. The next thing he knew was his head being submerged in something cold and darkness over taking his vision.

The student body, staff, and guests watched as a blue mist formed around Harry's still form before a large projection like screen formed in the air large enough for everyone to see clearly.

* * *

_-In Memory-_

_The first thing little Harry saw when he opened his eyes that morning was bright red hair and spring green eyes. Slightly tanned skin was covered in small freckles and the woman's lips curves into a smile when she saw Harry looking back at her._

"_Good morning my little one," she said softly reaching in and grabbing the one year old, "Guess what today is love." She walked through the room while carrying him. The nursery was decorated with a ceiling like the Great Hall in Hogwarts and the floor was a dark wood with cream colored walls surrounding them. "It's Halloween," she said as they entered the closet. She hummed softly getting her son ready for the day in a grey tee shirt and little overalls with a snake on it and little black socks._

_Baby Harry giggled as his Mummy tickled his feet before they went to get breakfast. When they entered the kitchen Baby Harry saw his Daddy and smiled widely, "Dada!" he cried out and tried to reach out to him making James look up._

"_Harry!" he called out as he got up to grab his son, "How's my big boy doing this morning?" He kissed Baby Harry's soft cheek before doing the same to his wife, "Good morning My Flower."_

"_Good morning James," Lily said as she moved to make breakfast, "When is Sirius and Remus getting here?"_

"_In a few hours," James said as he put Baby Harry down in his highchair and gave him a few toys to play with to keep him occupied until their food was ready, "Sirius said that they needed to share something important with us."_

"_Hmm I wonder what it is," she said as she grabbed eggs from their fridge. She preferred doing things the mundane way instead of relying on magic to do everything for her. "Also did you remember to go to Gringotts yesterday and update your will?" she asked softly as she cracked the eggs into a heated pan. _

"_Yes, Siri went with me," he said as he got up to make toast for everyone since Lily was making the eggs._

"_Muma!" Baby Harry yelled as he clapped his hands making both adults look over at him. His stuffed dog animal was trotting along the table in front of the one year old, "Pa'foo'!" he yelled and giggled._

"_Hi…His first accidental magic," James stuttered as he watched the dog start to play and roll around. Lily couldn't help but laugh and pick her baby up to cuddle him close. She couldn't be prouder._

_The day slowly passed as the light of day faded to the darkness of the night with stars gracing the sky and a full moon hidden behind a few whiffs of clouds. Inside the house baby Harry was crying softly in his Daddy's arms. "Shh," James said as he cradled and rocked his son slowly and gently to get him to try and calm down. Teething was the absolute worse._

_James gave baby Harry to Lily when she returned from the kitchen to get his teething ring. It was when he handed baby Harry off that he felt the wards jolt before completely falling. "Lily it's him! Run!" he said urgently as he gestured to the stairs._

_She nodded and hurried up the stairs in time to hear the door being blasted off the hinge and James letting out a loud grunt as he was hit with debris. She heard James shouting spells in quick succession as well as,_

"_PETER!"_

_Lily shushed a still crying Harry as she made her way to his nursery where she set up protection charms and runes. She quietly closed the door behind her before setting her son down in his crib and sending her magic into the runes making the crib light up for a moment._

_Behind her loud footsteps could be heard in the hallway as she gathered her magic inside of her. "Magia Mater cara, obsecro te de meo filio in commutatione vitae meae custodire ab hoc mundo mala. Guide defendat, et filius tuus, in Magia. Et dabo tibi animam meam, ut Magia et fiat semper*," she pleaded just as the door opened. Turning around she came face to face with the Dark Lord._

_She stared into deep crimson orbs before pleading to him not to kill her Harry, but to kill her instead. She pleaded and begged knowing that no matter how much she did the Dark Lord would still try and kill them both. She could only hope Mother Magic heard her plea. She stood her ground in front of her son as the monster in front of her said those two words no one wanted to hear._

"_Avada Kedavra."_

_She watched as the green spell shot from the tip of the wand until it was right upon her. Her last thoughts before the spell hit her was of her son and husband._

_Baby Harry looked down as his Muma hit the ground and not move. "Muma," he said softly as he moved to stand in his crib. He moved his gaze from the cooling body to the approaching figure before him._

"_Well little Potter," came the smooth voice of the Dark Lord, "It's time to go to sleep now. Avada Kedavra," and just like before a green light left the end of the wand only to come to a stop as a pure gold shield covered Harry and his crib. Only a sliver made it through striking Harry on his forehead before the rest of it rebounded off the shield and back to the conjurer making the Dark Lord scream before his body turned to ashes and a dark wraith fled through the window._

* * *

*Sirius Black's Animagus form was played by a black German Shepherd named Berry. RIP Berry.

*According to google translate this text is translated into English as- Dear Mother Magic, I beg of thee in exchange of my life protect my son from the evils of this world. Protect and guide your son in Magic. As I give my life and Magic so mote it be.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Nuggies! I probably shouldn't start a new story with all the ones I got to update and all, but here it is anyway! So, this is placed in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts for those that are curious about the timeline. This will NOT follow canon storyline, but it is not completely AU.

WARNING! This is a SLASH and M!PREG FANFICTION so to the people that are not acceptable to this FANFICTION there is a snazzy little back button you can press to exit out of the story. No one is making you read this just like no one is making you leave a nasty review that'll just be ignored anyway. Take your negativity and go elsewhere. It's not appreciated here.

Rating: M

Pairing: BlaisexHarry

Chapter Warning: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the franchise. They belong to their original owners. I make no profit from this as this is for pure entertainment only.

A/N: I do have to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and/or followed this story. Thank you sincerely from the bottom of my heart. The attention ya'll gave this story was/is definitely more than I thought the story would get in its' first chapter.

This also I guess has turned into a Bash!Albus story since that's the way my fingers typed the scene out.

* * *

Harry groaned as he was suddenly thrown out of the cold darkness to the blinding light of the Great Hall. Around him he could hear whispers and feel the stares as he sat up on the Chair. He pulled at the restraints gripping his wrists and ankles only to find out that he wasn't going to be let go. Harry turned his head to the side when he saw a bit a movement and saw that the Headmaster was making his way towards him.

"Harry," he heard the old voice say once the blurred colorful robes stopped before him, "Are you alright, my dear boy?"

"A bit dizzy," he heard himself murmur, "but fine."

He saw the blur nod before the Headmasters attention was brought elsewhere. He sat back in the chair and took deep breaths needing some time to get himself controlled enough not to get sick from being dizzy.

"If everyone will stay seated and quiet down! We will be viewing another memory," came the snobby-ish female voice he recognized as Umbitch's voice. Oh, how he longed to be rid of her.

He heard many protests yelling before he was once again sucked into the cold darkness.

* * *

_-In Memory-_

_Harry woke up to warm strong arms picking him up and holding him close to a equally warm chest that smelled familiar. He whimpered as he opened his green eyes and looked up to see shaggy curled black hair and saddened grey eyes._

"_Pa'foo," Harry said softly as he clung onto his uncles clothes sinking into the warmth the older man provided._

"_Oh Harry," he heard Sirius' deep rumbled reply as he was held tighter. Sirius dipped down for a moment and grabbed Harry's blanket from the pristine crib before turning around and stepping past Lily's cold body. The rest of the house was in shambles and he had a hard enough time just walking up the steps. His breathing shuddered as he walked past James' corpse before finally making it outside of the ruined house._

_Harry felt Sirius shudder as the older man tried to stay strong. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted Peter. That damn rat," Sirius growled out as he made his way to his motorcycle. He had taken it when the Floo connection to Godric's Hallow was cut off fearing the worse. He had to leave Remus at home._

"_Pa'foo where Dada?" Harry asked as he was placed on the motorcycle and held close enough to Sirius not to fall off._

"_Gone pup," came Sirius' broken reply before a loud cracking sound was heard through the neighborhood. Harry turned to see a rather rotund man approach them. Harry barely recognized the man, but nonetheless he knew he was staring at Peter Pettigrew. "Peter," he heard Sirius growl as he was put down in the passenger car of Sirius' motorcycle. Harry watched as Peter and Sirius yelled at each other; he couldn't understand the adults but he knew a few words they were shouting._

"_How could you Peter! You betrayed them! Betrayed the Marauders!"_

"_Me?! I betrayed you?! How could I betray a group of people when I wasn't one of you in the first place?!"_

"_What do you mean Peter? You were one of us! You were our friend!"_

"_I was never your friend, you mangy mutt! I was always a part of my Lords' plans! I was always a Death Eater! I just had a complex rune chain etched into my skin so my Mark couldn't be seen unless you knew about it." Peter smirked showing off his crooked teeth as his short shaggy blond hair blew in the wind. The rotund man pulled up his sleeve exposing the Dark Mark upon pasty white skin. "Now give me Harry Potter. He must pay for his wrong doings."_

_Sirius bared his teeth like a dog would before yelling that he would never give his godson up before spells started flying. Harry watched as spells of bright greens and blues flew past him. He saw a few purples and sickly yellows crash into the ground before an extremely bright light flared as two spells met in the middle. When the light faded Sirius and Pettigrew were gone._

"_Pa'foo," Harry called out as he stood up on the passenger car and held onto the edge to keep himself from falling over. He looked over the wreckage the two men made, but didn't see his Uncle. He fell back down on his bottom before he sniffled. He was now cold and alone. He huddled himself down into the bottom of the seat to keep the wind from blowing over him._

_He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up he was in the arms of a giant of a man. He looked up and saw long dark hair and a shaggy beard along with dark eyes looking out into the sky. The next thing he notice was how cold he was and the wind blowing and roaring in his ear as they flew on his Uncles motorcycle. He saw that they were slowing down and descending before he closed his eyes to the bright reflections of light. Harry kept his eyes closed as the motorcycle was turned off and the large man that held him got off the bike._

"_Ah Hagrid," he heard an old mans' voice call out in the silence making Harry peek out over where he voice came from. Standing there was a tall, silver/white haired man with half-moon glasses and in gaudy purple and green robes. He quickly closed his eyes as Hagrid reached the old man._

"_Headmaster sir. I got the boy sir," Hagrid said as he stood before him before a lie spewed out between the hairy mans' lips, "Sirius let me borrow his bike to get him to you."_

"_Very well done," the old headmaster said as he reached out for Harry, whom was still pretending to sleep, "You may return to Hogwarts now, my dear Hagrid, his relatives are ready to take him." The next thing Harry knew was a loud thundering sound as Hagrid took off with his Uncles' motorcycle._

"_He's very gullible my dear puppet," he heard the old man say as he began to walk. He heard a few words he didn't understand as he felt cold magic wash over him causing his chest feel like it was going to burst from being overfilled with the dark cold magic. He let out a soft cry before he was hushed up and placed down onto cold concrete with a loose blanket placed on him along with a letter. "Goodnight puppet. I'll see you in a few days," he heard the old man say before a loud pop rang out and he was gone._

_Harry sat up once he knew he was alone and picked the blanket up. He looked down his onesie to see a weird looking circle on his chest just before it faded into his skin leaving his pale skin unblemished. He looked up and let his onesie go before taking in his surroundings, but everything looked the same. He got up and toddled over to the two concrete stairs to go down, but something, like a barrier, stopped him before he could even step down._

_He pouted before sitting down and covering himself with his blanket which did little to stave off the cold. He let out a sigh as he wondered where his Pa'foo was seeing as his Uncle told him his Dada was gone and he saw his Mama fall his Uncle was all he had left. He sat there sniffling as large tears rolled down his cheek causing him to become colder as wind passed by before he moved to lay down and fall asleep._

_He was woken up as a loud screech reached his ears. "Vernon! Vernon!" he heard a womans' scream as he sat up and looked over at the door to see a blond haired woman with rolls in her hair and wide fright filled brown eyes. She wore a plain looking dress with a white apron tied around her waist. He watched as a large rotund, even larger than Peter, man walked up behind his wife with dark colored hair and a black mustache. He wore a white button down and khakis._

"_What is it Pet?" he asked in gruff sounding voice as he peered over his wifes' shoulder. The blond haired woman handed him the letter that was left laying on the concrete by Harry before he was snatched up and held arms length away from the woman before he was taken inside._

"_What's the meaning of this?! There's no way I am keeping one of those freaks in my house! Send him away Petunia," Vernon yelled as his face slowly turned from its normal pale shade to a dark purple. He slammed the door to the house and stomped his way to the kitchen making the house shake and his own child, whom was sitting in the kitchen eating, cry from being startled. He picked his son up and hushed him before putting him back down to eat then took a chair for himself._

"_Vernon dear," Petunia said as she placed Harry down in the living room, "the person who wrote the letter said they'll be back in a few days. We can demand they take him back then. He can stay in the cupboard until then."_

_Harry watched with wide eyes as the adults talked it out and before he knew it he was being shoved into a barely lit cleaning cupboard under the stairs. He turned to face the door just in time to see Petunia closing the door and locking it from the outside._

* * *

Harry coughed as he emerged from the cold darkness turning in the chair feeling as though he was going to be sick. He took a few unsteady deep breaths to keep what was in his belly down before looking up to see shocked and enraged faces from both students and teachers.

"Stupify!"

Harry turned in time to see Amelia Bones with her wand aimed at the Headmaster before the old man could make any escape. He also noticed that no one was really stopping her from doing this.

"Harry," a soft voice said from beside him. The way the voice sounded was familiar and knew who it was before he turned to see Remus, "Oh cub." Remus wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tightly as Pomfrey rushed over and started casting as many diagnostic spells on him as she could trying to figure out what spell the old man did.

"Water," he croaked out as he licked dry lips. A few moments later he was handed a cool glass of water and was assisted in drinking it.

"Students! I believe it is time for bed, but as per Memoria Chair trials regulations you must stay in the room until all memories are seen. We will send House Elves for two changes of clothes for each of you and we will be staying in the Great Hall during this lockdown. As we are doing this I would like to ask all of you to gather to Head Table so we can change the room to suit our needs," Minerva said after casting a Sonorus Charm so everyone could hear her, "I should also say that no on is to bother Mr. Potter about the memories. Should we see anyone bothering him the person or persons will be given detentions. Thank you."

Harry watched as students got up and walked closer to the table, but thankfully no one got close to him or even Remus, who was acting like a body guard. He watched as Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout touch parts of the walls before moving and doors appeared before they moved to touch another part of the walls making more doors appear. Two doors were bronze, two more were yellow, another two were emerald green, while the last two were dark ruby red. He assumed they were bathrooms. He watched as the teachers conjured and transfigured sleeping bags for everyone as well as spell the floor to be comfortable just as the elves began to appear to give students bags of essentials.

"Students! As you can see there are eight doors along the walls. They lead to the bathrooms. The doors to the left are the males and the doors to the right are for the females. You are not allowed to enter the other genders bathroom or other house bathrooms. In the bathrooms are showers and changing rooms as well as sinks and toilets," Minerva announced as she moved back to the Head Table, "I would suggest everyone to clean up and get ready for bed. Females will sleep on the right side of the Hall while males will sleep on the left."

Harry slowly got up with Remus' help seeing as his legs were still shaky before making his way to the bathroom to clean up. "Mr. Lupin! I would like to see him once more before he goes to sleep to discuss what the results are," he heard Pomfrey say before he entered the bathroom. He quickly cleaned up taking no more than five minutes in the shower before brushing his teeth and putting house shoes on. He held onto Remus again as he was lead back towards the head table.

He sighed as he sat down feeling better sitting down than he did standing up. "Mr. Potter," he heard Pomfrey say making him look up at her before she sat down beside him, "Your scans were concerning. Not in the neglect department, though those are a concern, but in the magic department. It seems like Albus did some serious damage to your core."

"What do you mean? Can I be fixed?" Harry asked as he looked at her concerned as fury and undiscribeable disbelief filled him.

"Fortunately it can be healed. It'll take a month with the right potion regiment and rest. You'll have to be taken out of practicals in your classes for that month. There are however a few more things that need to be healed and looked at before we can do that," she said as she handed him the parchment her diagnostic charm was on.

_Diagnostic of Hadrian James Potter-Black_

_Age: 15_

_Blood Type: O-_

_Blood Status: Pureblood_

_Injuries (Current)- Incorrectly Healed Bones/Bruises/Bruised Lung/Curse Scar/Infected lashes to the back/Badly Sprained Ankle/Fractured Wrist/Organ Damage_

_Recent Spell Exposure- Episkey/Ferula/Diagnostic Charms_

_Concerns- Magic Core blocked by 75% if left longer than two more will cause permanent damage. Natural abilities locked._

_Recommendations- Nutrition Potions/Banishment and Healing of Bones/Heal organ damage before permanently damaged/Enlist Goblin Healer for Curse Scar and Blocks._

"What," Harry said as he read and then re-read the paper, "I've got blocks? When can we fix the damage?"

"I can't do more than fix the cuts and bruises until I am able to have you in the Healing Hall," she said as she placed her hands on her lap, "The earliest I can heal you is when all of this is over." Harry nodded and sighed softly, hoping that this was really the last of the bad luck he would experience for the rest of the day. He got up and walked over to his bedding and tucked in falling asleep before anyone could bother him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Nuggies! I probably shouldn't start a new story with all the ones I got to update and all, but here it is anyway! So, this is placed in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts for those that are curious about the timeline. This will NOT follow canon storyline, but it is not completely AU.

WARNING! This is a SLASH and M!PREG FANFICTION so to the people that are not acceptable to this FANFICTION there is a snazzy little back button you can press to exit out of the story. No one is making you read this just like no one is making you leave a nasty review that'll just be ignored anyway. Take your negativity and go elsewhere. It's not appreciated here.

Rating: M

Pairing: BlaisexHarry

Chapter Warning: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the franchise. They belong to their original owners. I make no profit from this as this is for pure entertainment only.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, at least to him, Harry was the first to awaken the next day. He sat up in his sleeping bag and blearily looked around the room before shakily getting up to go relieve himself. Walking into the bathroom he saw lockers that he hadn't noticed the night before and then he saw years and last names to them. Locating his locker he saw a bag in it along with some hanging clothes and looking in the bag he saw a few of his personal items along with his hygienic items. Beside the bag was a smaller black bag.

Biting his lip he grabbed the bag and looked in it and saw a few vials along with a cup of some lotion looking stuff. Seeing a note in the bag he picked it up and read it.

_Mr. Potter,_

_In this bag are a few potions I want you to take before breakfast. The light blue potion with the silver flecks is a strong nutritional potion. The green potion is a antibiotic to help with any infections you may have. The last vial, the purple one, is a pain reliever in case you are in need of it. The container is a scar reducer cream for after your shower. Should you need assistance putting it on I, or Mr. Lupin, would be more than willing to help you apply it._

_I will see you later to heal the rest of your wounds and to see how you are doing._

_Healer Pomfrey_

Harry sighed before setting the bag back down before grabbing the three potions and downing them each one after another before grabbing his clothes so he could go shower. After getting ready for the day he grabbed the container with the scar reducer and walked out to the Hall. He saw others waking up as he walked up to the teachers in the back to find Remus. He was surprised though to see that Sirius was not with him and he wondered where his godfather was.

After explaining that he needed some help applying the cream he was ushered into the teachers bathrooms and sat down with his shirt off. He tensed slightly and shivered as the cold cream touched his back, but it quickly warmed up on his body. He felt a soft tingling sensation as the cream worked on his scars before he felt a hand in his hair, "Do you want any on this? See if it'll fade a bit?" he heard Remus ask as his hair was pushed from his forehead.

Harry bit his lip before nodding. If by chance this cream could reduce the scar he would take it. He hated it anyway. He closed his eyes as Remus put the cold cream on the scar and sighed as the coolness from the cream cooled down his weirdly heated scar. He didn't realize that it was that hot.

He sat there with Remus for a bit just talking about anything and everything as the cream seeped into his skin. He learned that his Dad was in fact not an Auror as others were led to believe, but instead worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. His Mum was Charms and Potions Mistress and worked as a stay at home mother with freelance jobs on the side while working on starting her own business. He also learned that she was Professor Snape's best friend growing up.

"Why does he hate me so much if he was good friends with Mum?" Harry asked softly as he was assisted in putting on his shirt with the half dry cream.

"Because of your Father. Admittedly we did pull a few harsh pranks on him, but Sirius and James took it onto a whole new level," Remus replied softly, "James told me that he always regretted pulling Lily away from her friend, but something always pushed him into doing it. As soon as he had any thoughts on apologizing it was like something else was hinted that he was right in pulling her away that he was right in doing what he was doing. After pulling a prank James couldn't remember even wanting to apologize. I would though, but before I thought that anything could be wrong my pack was gone and I was alone."

Harry leaned into Remus as he hugged his parental figure around his waist. "Maybe this whole watching my memories will set everything straight. I mean we already got Dumbledore on kidnapping. Maybe there's other things he revealed to me that I can't remember," Harry said as he looked up into honey colored eyes.

"Maybe," Remus said as he wrapped his arms around his cub, "We should get out there. Everyone should be awake by now and the house elves will make breakfast for everyone." Harry nodded and stood up before leaving the bathroom. Seeing that Remus was indeed right in assuming that everyone was up and the tables were once again gracing the hall he made his way to his house table all the while ignoring the stares and whispers. He sat down by Hermione and Dean while Ron, Seamus, and Neville were across from him.

"Morning," he said as he reached for the buttered toast and then grabbed some eggs as well as some bacon.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said as she gave him a smile, "Where were you? You were gone by the time everyone else was awake."

"He's always up earlier than everybody," Ron butted in before taking a huge bite of sausage.

"Took a shower then met up with Remus to talk to him a bit before breakfast," he said as he nibbled on the toast as he poured himself a glass of apple juice. He didn't really like pumpkin juice or the orange juice they usually served here, but Dobby, who worked in the kitchens here since his freeing, knew he liked apple juice so now it was there every day for him. He sat quietly as the others around him gossiped and chattered about what they had already seen. It wasn't too long after eating that Harry was once again called up to the chair.

Taking a deep breath he complied with their wishes and sat down on the chair before leaning his head back. He was dreading what they would see next. His childhood obviously wasn't the best.

* * *

_-In Memory-_

_Harry whimpered as he woke up next time. The space he was shoved into was still dark, but he could hear the sounds of life outside the dark space. He curled up against the back wall as well as he could and wrapped his arms around his legs as he looked around just to see if he was able to spot something. He wasn't able to._

_He moved to sit on his knees and winced as he felt the harsh rub on his bum as his diaper was wet causing his skin to feel raw. He sniffled softly before he started to cry. He covered his eyes with his tiny hands as tears fell down his cherubic cheeks making them red and hot from his efforts in crying. He was still crying when the door to his dark space was opened and a beefy hand reached in to drag him out._

_He screamed as his knees rubbed against rough carpet making them burn red. He looked up to see the man, Vernon if he remembered, from earlier above him with a purple face. "Boy! Shut the fuck up!" Vernon yelled before slapping Harry in the face and with the force sent Harry to the floor with a light thud. Shocked from the hit he went silent as he trembled and stared up at the man. He had never been hit before and it scared him._

"_Get back in and I don't want to hear a peep from you!"_

_Harry shuffled himself back into the dark space before the door was slammed and the clicking of locks could be heard. As much as he tried he couldn't contain the fresh flow of tears that ran down his cheeks. His head hurt as did his knees and his bum. He slowly lowered himself onto the floor and closed his eyes briefly wondering why his Pa'foo wasn't here to get him. He sniffled softly as he slowly fell back to sleep still in pain from the everything._

_When Harry woke up, once again in the dark, he had hoped that it had all been a dream. But his head still throbbed in pain and his eye felt swollen, but he couldn't tell if he could open it or not since he was in the dark. He took small deep breaths as he slowly sat up. He wasn't feeling so good in his tummy or his head._

_He fought so hard not to make any sounds as he made his way over to the door and tried to peer out of the tiny opening. He wasn't sure what it was but it did thankfully give him enough light in the dark space to barely see the outline to the larger objects in his space. He couldn't see much since in front of him was a wall, but further to the right was an opening to what looked like a living room._

_In the room he saw something large that played moving pictures and sounds and a child that looked about his age was sitting in front of it. Harry watched the strange box thing in fascination before a few words passed through the opening. It was soft, but ust enough for him to make out a few words. _

"_That barmy crackpot… forcing us to keep him!"_

"_Devil spawn…"_

"_Should get rid of it."_

"_They'll find out."_

"_Watching the house."_

_Harry heard a soft growling sound and it sounded as if the large man, Vernon, was getting really angry like he was earlier. The tiny tot coward back slightly as he heard the thundering sounds of the large man coming closer to the room he was shoved in. He watched as a large shadow moved past the little opening before a noticeably smaller shadow moved past. He stayed in the back of the tiny room, quiet and still, until a few moments passed by._

_He didn't want to call attention to himself and get more pain inflicted on himself. Time passed in his little room as sounds of laughter of a child came from the room with the strange box and the sounds of food being cooked filtered through the laughter. He ignored the way his belly grumbled as he shuffled his dirty diaper off of himself. He was hurting enough as is and he didn't want it rubbing against his ouchies and making the pain worse._

_He sat back down on his blanket and stayed quiet as the family in the other room laughed and enjoyed the dinner the woman, Petunia, made. He sniffled softly as he began to cry to himself. He was hungry too._

* * *

When Harry came out of the memory he coughed harshly and was helped to sit up in the chair. He peered up and saw Madam Pomfrey beside him with Remus on the other side holding a glass of what looked like water. He took several careful sips of the water before he was once again pushed down by Umbitch.

As he fell back into a memory he heard Remus let out a growl at the pink toad for touching him.

* * *

_The next memory it was clear that Harry was a few years older as the chair deemed the other years unimportant to the cause it was made to do._

_The once tiny tot was a whole six years old and was standing by a very hot stove with a pan of sizzling bacon on it. Harry concentrated on it as well as he could so it wouldn't burn. He had already experienced what would happen if he burned the food he made for precious Duddikins. It was his cousins' seventh birthday and his Aunt Petunia told him he was to make half a sleeve of bacon for his cousins' special breakfast._

_In another pan on the stove were already cooked eggs, and on a plate already on the table were hash browns, sausages,toast, and a serving of pancakes. Quickly finishing the bacon he placed it on the plate along with the eggs before moving to the sink to wash his mess up. On the table were also two other places for his Uncle and Aunt to sit and eat. His Uncles' plate was filled to the absolute brim and towered over the mug of coffee he had while his Aunts' plate held a drastically smaller amount than the other plates._

_He wasn't allowed to eat with the family. He is a freak and freaks eat away from the table._

_It didn't take long for the waking sounds of the family he stayed with to reach his ears and he made sure to move to his corner of the room. It was a small area between the fridge and the wall that hid him from his Uncles' eyes as the large man didn't want him to be seen during meal times, but he wanted to make sure Harry knew he couldn't enjoy the food he had meticulously made._

_He stayed silent as they made their way into the kitchen and started eating the food loudly. He could hear his belly grumbling, but he learned quickly to tune it out and to ignore the pains in the organ._

"_So Mummy! I want to go to the London Aquarium today," Dudley announced as he stuffed his face with the confetti pancakes, "I don't want it to come with either!"_

_Petunia put an ass kissing smile on her face before repying to her darling son, "Of course my popkin! We'll also go to the store so you can pick out any toy you want and don't forget you have a few presents from Aunt Marge to open up later this evening!"_

"_I want more presents than last year! It broke my toys and I want more!" Dudley exclaimed as he finally finished his overly proportioned meal._

"_Of course my dear," she said as she sent a glare in Harrys' direction. He wasn't the one to break any of his toys from Dudleys' birthday last year. Dudley broke his game system by stomping on it after getting angry over it then he broke the tv by throwing the controller at it. The toy soldiers that Harry had found was after Dudley and Piers had tried to melt them with a magnifying glass and then caught the porch on fire. As usual he was the one to be blamed even though he was already nursing a broken arm and a swollen eye from a previous beating. He was just given more broken bones and a couple of new scars to add to the collection on his back._

"_Boy!"_

_Harry jumped startled to be called out so suddenly. Normally he wouldn't be acknowledged during meal times. He looked over at his Uncle with wide eyes._

"_You'll be staying with Mrs. Figg," the rotund man started, "You know your rules?"_

"_Y-Yes sir," Harry said softly at an almost whisper, "Freaks stay quiet. Freaks don't ask questions. Freaks don't eat. Freaks stay out of the way for the normal people. Freaks don't tell anyone what happens at home. Freaks don't get an education. Freaks-"_

"_Yeah, yeah," Vernon interrupted as he waved a hand, "Anyway you'll be going to hers after cleaning up so get to it_ _!" Vernon got up from the table making the chair squeak and the table to wobble as he got up. The house shook slightly as the lumbering man made his way up the stairs to get ready for the day. Harry stayed silent as his cousin and aunt got up from the table and followed Vernon up the stairs to get ready leaving him here to clean up._

_Harry quickly gathered the dishes and started to clean them. He was thankful that his Aunt went upstairs. He was now able to gobble anything left without her standing over his shoulder to watch him throw it away. Quickly consuming the two strips of bacon and a piece of toast he then started cleaning the mess they had made. He was quick about cleaning and managed to have the kitchen spic and span before his Aunt could come down. He also made sure to clean his face of any remnants of his scavenging._

_Harry watched as his Aunt put a white glove on and went behind where he cleaned and swiped her fingers over the areas. After finding no residue she hummed and sent him a glare as if to tell him 'how dare he clean so well that he got out of a beating?' The six year old gulped softly and turned his gaze down to the floor and waited in his corner as his family gathered by the front room._

"_Get along boy!" Vernon yelled before opening the front door and squeezed his girth through the opening. Harry trailed after them and started walking down the street as the family car trailed after him until he reached Mrs. Figgs' house and entered the house._

_After hearing the car leave Harry took a deep breath in slight relief before walking further into the house. The house was a typical old woman's home with knick knacks and doilies covering every surface. Walking into the hall he was greeted by several cats that Mrs. Figg owned. They were severely matted and a few he knew were sick._

_Going past them he entered the living room and instead of Mrs. Figg in her usual chair he was greeted to an old man with a long silver beard wearing a weird dress thing and had half moon glasses. "Good morning dear boy," the old man said as he gave him a small smile. Harry gulped before greeting him softly._

"_Morning."_

_The old man's eyes hardened and before Harry knew it he was greeted with the floor and darkness swarmed into his vision. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Nuggies! I probably shouldn't start a new story with all the ones I got to update and all, but here it is anyway! So, this is placed in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts for those that are curious about the timeline. This will NOT follow canon storyline, but it is not completely AU.

WARNING! This is a SLASH and M!PREG FANFICTION so to the people that are not acceptable to this FANFICTION there is a snazzy little back button you can press to exit out of the story. No one is making you read this just like no one is making you leave a nasty review that'll just be ignored anyway. Take your negativity and go elsewhere. It's not appreciated here.

Rating: M

Pairing: BlaisexHarry

Chapter Warning: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the franchise. They belong to their original owners. I make no profit from this as this is for pure entertainment only.

* * *

When Harry resurfaced this time from the chair he couldn't stop his stomach from relieving everything he had eaten this morning. He had just managed to turn his head far enough to keep his sick up from getting all over himself. He was barely aware of the hand on his forehead to keep his hair from getting coated and when he was finished he looked up to see Remus sitting beside him.

"Sorry," he murmured with a scratchy voice.

"Not your fault," Remus said as he cleaned the sick away and conjured a glass to fill with water with a few flicks of his wand. After taking a few careful sips Harry pulled away slightly and let out a few coughs. Suddenly a pale potion stained hand came into view with a familiar looking pale blue potion. Looking up he saw Snape with a weird look in his eye holding the potion.

"Thank you," Harry said softly taking the potion to down it. He handed the empty vial back and watched as Snape walked back to the teachers' table while Pomfrey gave him a small smile. It was the smile that told him that Pomfrey had asked Snape to give him the potion since there wasn't anything else she could have done but that.

"Where's Padfoot?" Harry asked as he looked around for the familiar black dog and not seeing him. He turned to Remus only to see a sad look on his face.

Before Remus could answer a snide female voice cut in, "Ready to go back Mr. Potter," Umbridge asked with a barely concealed smirk on her face. Harry sighed and looked at Remus for a moment before nodding.

He laid back down and felt the restraints moving to hold him back down. He watched as Remus moved back to his seat without another word. He closed his eyes and with a pounding head and scratchy throat he was forced back into his memories.

* * *

_-In Memory-_

_Harry, a few years older than the last memory was hunched over weeding the garden for the third time that week, ignored the burns over his shoulders as the suns rays beat down on him. His Aunt made him take his shirt and shorts off while he gardened since she didn't want to waste the detergent to wash his clothes if he got them dirty. Harry didn't mind it though, the not wearing a shirt part he meant, and even though he got burnt he got to enjoy the cool breeze._

"_BOY!"_

_The sudden shout caused the seven year old to almost topple over, but he was able to catch himself before he landed face first on a thorny bush that was in front of him. When he turned around he saw his Uncle standing on the back porch glaring at him. "Y-Yes Uncle," he stuttered as he kept his gaze from looking the man in the face._

"_Your Aunt and I are taking Dudley out for lunch," Vernon said as he crossed his arms over his middle the best he could considering his size, "After you are finished weeding you are permitted to the once slice of bread and cheese on the table. Then you are to wash yourself and your cupboard. Dudley is complaining about the smell. After cleaning up stay in your cupboard or so help me you'll be in for it when we get home."_

"_Y-Yes sir," Harry whispered as he silently cheered. He got to clean up and he was being given food! It would be his first bit of food in four days._

_He waited for the door to slam indicating that his Uncle was gone back inside the house. He let his body slump down as he turned back around to quickly finish weeding. He was excited to at least eat something and to get himself cleaned up._

_He was just tying off the bag of weeds when he heard the sounds of the car doors slamming closed. "Yes!" he exclaimed a bit loudly, but that didn't matter since he saw the car driving down the road from where he was looking by the side of the house. He jumped up and hurried to clean the mess he made while weeding before opening the back door. Honestly he was shocked that the door wasn't locked._

_Turning to the table he was shocked to see that there were TWO plates that had a piece of bread and a slice of cheese on each. Frowning he walked over cautiously and peered at both. From just looking at them they looked the same and when he gave them both a sniff they smelt the same. Harry bit his lip and looked around as if to see his Aunt or Uncle stayed behind and was watching him like this was some kind of test._

_Not giving the weird situation another thought, and letting his belly decide for him, he quickly grabbed a plate and scarfed it down. Walking over to he sink he quickly cleaned up the plate he had used and put it where the other plates were. Going over to the plate on the table he gathered it up as well, but he placed it in the fridge with a napkin over it. He didn't want to get in trouble for leaving out perfectly good cheese._

_Harry took a deep breath as his belly rolled from the food, but he was determined to keep it down. After all, it was his first bit of sustenance in days. Taking his mind off his belly he quickly started cleaning his cupboard. After turning the light on he took out the ratty old blanket and the old crib mattress his Uncle found in a dumpster and set them to the side before taking out the almost full bucket of human waste. He held his breath as he carefully took it out back with a bottle of bleach and emptied it in the back corner of the yard behind the shed. Harry took the hose next and blasted the corner to get rid of the evidence and the smell before he started cleaning his bucket._

_If Harry didn't know any better he would have been embarrassed over the fact he had to use the bathroom in a bucket. Once he was done he left the bucket, upside down, on the back porch to dry as he went back inside to clean the rest of his cupboard. The floor had a few dark brown stains on the carpet that he tried his best to get out with bleach before he moved on to the chemical filled shelves of the room._

_Harry couldn't help but organize the chemicals in alphabetical order and by the type of chemical there was. He put all the dusty chemicals together. The deep cleaning chemicals like bleach together. The glass cleaners. The carpet shampoo. And so on._

_He moved the vacuum and the shampooer to the other side of the small space were the ceiling was taller before putting his mattress back into the room. He put his grungy grey blanket, it had been blue at one time, on his bed before leaving his cupboard to get the bucket he left outside to put back in his room. Glancing at the time he saw that he only had fifteen minutes left before the hour was up that his Uncle had given him and he quickly gathered his cleaner clothing and scurried to the bathroom._

_He was only permitted to use the cold water and the bar of soap on the left side of the tub to clean with. Harry hurried to finish cleaning himself as he tried to control the shivers the cold water was giving him. Just as he got out of the shower and began to put his clothes on he heard the sound three car doors slamming shut and he hurried to get out of the bathroom and down into his cupboard before the family got inside._

_Harry just managed to close the door to his cupboard when the front door opened to let in his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. He didn't make a peep as they walked passed his room. Harry watched as one shadow passed the vent opening, then another, but the third shadow stayed in front of the door blocking the only source of light since he had turned the light off in his room. He waited. One breath. Two. On the third breath he had taken the large shadow finally moved and he kept in a sigh of relief._

"_Dumbledore… money."_

_Harry looked up as he heard the grumblings of his Uncle as the larger man had spoken just above the volume of the tv._

"_I know," he heard his Aunt chime in, "gave us instructions with this one."_

"_Hmph," he heard his Uncle let out a grunt, "Acts like I don't give him enough beatings. Now, we got to poison his food too. Stupid fucking freak. Why can't he do something himself."_

"_Now, Now Vernon," Aunt Petunias' voice was closer this time, "Don't act like you don't like doing this. I know you do."_

_He heard his Uncle chuckle a few times before all he could hear was the sounds of the tv. Even though Harry was seven he knew what poison was. He learned about it in school when the teacher was talking about animals and what animals they shouldn't get near because they had poison in them. He knew that poison could make someone sick, like really sick._

_One word though caught his attention. Dumbledore._

_He didn't know who or what that was or why he told his Uncle to poison him._

_As he closed his eyes to the world around him he thought, 'I don't want to be here.'_

* * *

As Harry surfaced he was greeted to a weird kind of silence. The air was filled with a tension that he couldn't name and as the restraints released him and he sat up he noted the looks of pity and concern from both the student body and the adults. He cleared his throat and moved his gaze down to his feet where he knew he couldn't catch anyones' eyes.

"I believe we will break for lunch," McGonagall said before Umbitch could say anything to him about going back in. Harry hurried to scramble to the bathrooms and rushed into a stall before falling to the floor to curl up in a ball. He refused to let the burning tears that filled his eyes fall. To him it was like giving into the harsh words and remarks he knew everyone was saying. He knew he was a freak. Even to wizard standards.

He bit his lips so harshly until it started bleeding and the bead of blood ran down his chin only to fall onto his dark vest. He clenched his fists tightly as he took in a shaky breath.

He only had a few minutes of being alone before his space was invaded by the bathroom door opening and closing. He heard a deep voice murmur a locking and silencing spell before foot steps came closer to the stall he took refuge in. He stayed silent as the door to the stall he had neglected to lock was opened.

Looking up he was met with the gaze of a dark skinned Slytherin. He was tall and muscular, the exact opposite of Harry. He had broad shoulders and a trimmed waist and his eyes were a bright blue in color which Harry thought was unusual on a person as dark as he was, but he wasn't one to judge on appearances. His voice was deep as he spoke.

"Are you going to keep sitting there?"

Harry sent the Slytherin a glare as he heard those words. Of course he was going to keep sitting there. His life was being put on display, though not for the first time thanks to the newspapers. He hated every moment being out there and he couldn't do anything thanks to some stupid laws the wizards had over some fucking chair.

"What happened to being a brave Gryffindor?"

Harry let out a small scoff. If the Slytherin actually knew him then he would know how much of a coward he actually was. How much he had to be pushed into the situations he gets in thanks to the people around him.

"Get up."

Harry looked over at the dark skinned teen only to see him sticking a hand out to him as if to help him up. Who was this Slytherin anyway, to help him, a Gryffindor in a time of need? Harry thought over his choices as he kept his eyes on the dark teen and his hand. Stay here on the bathroom floor and wallow in self pity where anyone could just waltz in there and see him like this? Or, take this Slytherins' hand in his time of need of some type of stability?

Taking a deep breath Harry slowly uncurled himself and reached out to the hand that tightened its grip once his hand was in it. He was carefully pulled up onto his feet before being led to the sinks. There in the mirror he saw what he looked like. His pale skin took a weird shade of green and that was the only physical appearance that his stomach was still bothering him. His eyes looked sunken into his skull and were rimmed red with unshed tears while his usually lightly colored lips were dark from being bitten and a light red trail led down his chin from his bottom lip where he had bitten into it.

He watched as the Slytherin conjured a washcloth and turned the sink onto its arm setting before getting the cloth wet. The Slytherin turned to him and carefully ran the rag over his face cleaning him up before dabbing it on his cut lip. "May I?" the dark toned Slytherin asked as he gestured to his wand and then to Harrys' lip. Giving him a look before he nodded Harry let him heal his lip.

"Why?" Harry croaked out after the healing spell did its job.

"Why?"

Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat as he looked up to catch the Slytherin in his eyes. "Why are you helping me?" he asked as he stared into the bright blue eyes for any kind of deception.

"I've been where you are before and didn't get the help I needed. You need help and I'm here to help you." the Slytherin confessed after a few moments of silence.

Harry slowly nodded before he asked another question, "Who are you?"

Dark lips curled into a small smile as the teen let out a small chuckle, "Blaise Zabini. Nice to officially meet you."


End file.
